Nitride semiconductors are used in the creation of new solid-state lighting, highly efficient amplifiers for wireless communications, advanced power electronics with unprecedentedly low losses, and a large array of new high performance devices, for example.
Group III-V semiconductors, such as gallium nitride (GaN) or other III-Nitride materials (e.g., semiconductor compounds that include nitrogen and at least one element from group III of the Periodic Table of the Elements), are used in many microelectronic implementations in which high power density and high efficiency switching are required. Examples of such implementations include field-effect transistors (FETs) and high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs).